


Too Easy

by Danudane



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Slightly fluffy?, just the two of them taking care of each other, slight hurt/comfort I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: A request for Nickutried on Tumblr. Hanzo takes care of Jesse’s aches and pains, and is quite good at it.





	Too Easy

The mission had been exhausting, but successful. With the payload delivered and no civilian casualties, it was about as good an outcome as could be hoped for.   
None of the team had even sustained any real injuries, aside from a few scrapes. Angela would be happy, to say the least. 

Nothing, yet, had explained why Jesse McCree seemed to be in an agitated mood.   
The exact reason was one Hanzo had obligated himself to finding. 

Casually making his way over to the gunslinger, Hanzo looked the man up and down. No apparent injuries, as had already been established. Peacekeeper seemed in fine working condition, and the archer saw no new rips or tears in Jesse’s serape. 

“You uh...lookin’ for something?” Jesse pulled his gloved hand away from his opposite arm, giving a final clue. He’d made the same movement several times over on the flight back to base. 

On familiar ground once more, Jesse had retreated from the colder weather outside quickly enough. He’d found a quiet corner of the common room and all but huddled up on one of the sofas. 

“Your usual self.” Hanzo had answered plainly, calling out the uncharacteristic and anti-social behavior Jesse had been showing.   
The archer moved closer, as if not to be dissuaded by the strange look Jesse gave him. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” The gunslinger’s brow furrowed, showing just a bit of the short-tempered attitude he had been trying to hide. 

“It means...” Hanzo paused to sit down beside Jesse, bold in his movements, and push away the rusty red serape. “...you have been uncomfortable because of this.”   
His strong hands were surprisingly gentle as he placed them high on Jesse’s prosthetic arm. The metal was quite cold to the touch, and clearly only made things worse.   
“You should remove it. Let the limb rest.” His fingers ghosted over the scarred tissue peeking out from underneath the metal rim. 

Jesse could not stop the shiver than ran up through his shoulder and then down his spine, momentarily forgetting his discomfort.   
He knew Hanzo was right, even if he did not want to admit it.   
“I’m fine, really.” He replied, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself just as much as the other man. 

“Sure you are. But you would be better if you let me assist you.” Hanzo pulled his hands away, but gave the gunslinger a knowing look. 

Jesse sighed, a bittersweet little laugh escaping him. “You aren’t lettin’ this one go, are you?” He sighed, and his shoulders slumped a bit in mock defeat. 

“I had not planned on it, no.” Hanzo answered.   
In the past the situation had been flipped- Jesse insisting on helping Hanzo through a hardship. More than once, Jesse had been there for him, with no expectation of anything in return.   
Now, it was his chance to repay the gunslinger’s kindness. 

The click of the locking mechanism coming apart, followed by a brief hiss of compressed air, and the suction holding the metal snug against Jesse’s skin was reversed. He let the prosthetic come free and sat it down across his lap, eyes not leaving the detached arm. 

“May I?” Hanzo brought his hands up again, letting Jesse decide if he wanted the contact or not.   
When Jesse nodded, the archer placed both hands gingerly on what was left of the arm. It was badly marred, the scar tissue both a different texture and color than Jesse’s tanned skin.   
Whoever— or whatever— had taken the arm off had done a messy job of it, though Hanzo did not say so out loud. Jesse seemed to know just what he was thinking, however, and he cursed inwardly for being so readable. 

“I know it’s ugly. You can say it.” The gunslinger murmured, his remaining hand tightening around the metal prosthetic. 

“I will say no such thing. Only that you were lucky to have survived such a wound. A lesser man might not have.” Hanzo tried to bring back a more positive note to the conversation, and in the meantime his hands went to work. 

He started with the most scarred area of Jesse’s arm, carefully kneading in small circles. Clearly the gunslinger still had some feeling in end of the limb, as he tensed once more at the touching. 

“You may tell me if you wish to stop.” Hanzo paused, reminding Jesse that this was not intended to make him any more uncomfortable. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Just not used to other people touchin’ my arm. Only other one who does so is the doc. Angela.” He corrected himself, slowly relaxing once more.   
“...You can keep goin’, if you want.” Jesse added a moment later, his eyes meeting Hanzo’s now. 

“Very well.” Hanzo started again, fingers and thumbs rather quickly finding the sore spots and knotted muscle that had been bothering the cowboy so much.   
He watched closely for any outright winces on Jesse’s face, but the remaining tension slowly melted out of him entirely. It left his arm little by little, Hanzo’s hands thoroughly massaging away even the most stubborn pains. 

Before long, Jesse found himself slumped into the sofa, head tipped back against the cushions as he closed his eyes in relief. It was not until a small but all too audible groan of relief escaped him, that they snapped back open in embarrassment. A flush crept across his cheeks, and where he had half expected the archer to pull back, he was greeted with a pointed little laugh from the Shimada. 

“Now don’t go gettin’ the wrong idea—“ Jesse glanced over at him again, embarrassment still quite apparent in his expression. 

“I would never.” A smirk played across his lips even with an attempt to hide it. 

An incredulous little noise escaped Jesse once again, this time in disbelief.   
“I would expect that from Genji, but you?” 

“I have no idea what you are speaking of.” Hanzo replied coolly, acting oblivious. 

“Ohh no, nuh-uh.” He all but pointed accusingly at the archer. “I saw that devilish smirk of yours. Seen it on Genji a hundred times. I know exactly what that smirk means.” 

This time, Hanzo had no means to refute the other man, and simply shrugged his shoulders.   
A bit of an awkward silence followed after that, before the gunslinger spoke again. 

“So, uh...” Jesse changed the subject once more. “That really did help.” He gestured to the stump of his arm.   
“Are you naturally good at it, or did you learn that somewhere?” He asked, almost playfully. 

“It was out of necessity.” The tone went somber once more and Hanzo tapped the metal and synthetic material of his own prosthetic legs. His own expression darkened, if only for a moment, as he reminded himself of his past. 

“Ah shit, Hanzo, I’m sorry—“ Jesse inwardly berated himself, and had half a mind to smack himself in the forehead when Hanzo interrupted. 

“There is no need to apologize. It was long ago.” He assured Jesse, as they met each other’s gaze again. 

‘Still bothers you though.’ Jesse thought, reading the look on the archer’s face easily enough. He certainly could not blame the man.   
“You know, I think my shoulder is still a little stiff. You may have missed a spot here.” He pointed to his upper arm, and pulled his sleeve back to expose the limb a second time. 

“You can just say that you liked it.” Hanzo let his little smirk return, but this time it was more subtle. 

“I thought I already made that apparent.” A sliver of embarrassment came back to him and he scratched at the back of his head.   
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Jesse finished, assuring Hanzo there was no obligation. 

“I offered to help, did I not? I see no reason to quit now.” He put his hands on Jesse once more, fingers moving over unmarked skin and scars alike. 

The touch prompted another shiver, and once more Jesse could not stop the little noise of pleasure that came with all the tension being eased out of him. Seconds melded into minutes and with each push, knead, and squeeze, Jesse felt more loose and limber than he had in a long while.   
He was not even sure when the massage moved all the way up his shoulder and to his back, but by that point he had grown too drowsy to care.   
The last thoughts before sleep took him was how he was going to repay the archer.


End file.
